Once Upon a Midnight Strange
by midnightspyder
Summary: Harry and Draco are taken to a strange place, where different sort of reality exists. Fun ensues. A Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Warnings: OOC, M/M Slash.
1. Vanishing Act

Title: Once Upon a Midnight Strange

Title: Once Upon a Midnight Strange

Author: midnightspyder

Rating: Teen, for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, please don't sue me!

(Authors note: the words _italicized _are thoughts)

Chapter 1

Place: Hogwarts (An empty corridor)

Time: Just before midnight

Harry Potter is walking down a hallway at night, unable to sleep.

Around the corner, he hears a small popping noise. He, being the curious person he is, decides to investigate.

It is something out of a Muggle sci-fi movie. A portal. A swirling vortex of bright and shiny colors.

"What the Fuck?" Harry exclaimed.

Harry is too interested in watching the amazing, unusual sight to notice someone creeping up behind him.

Draco Malfoy is startled by the portal's appearance. He wonders what it is, and creeps close, stopping just behind the still-standing Harry.

Harry still doesn't notice Draco behind him.

A wave of fear passes over Draco. _Maybe if I push Potter into it, it will go away! _So, with a push, Draco shoved Harry into the swirling mass.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled.

Out of reflex, Harry turned in mid-air and grabbed Draco's wrist, dragging him with him, straight into the portal.

With a small "pop" the portal vanished, leaving everything as it was before, minus two boys.

Place: Sunnydale (an abandoned warehouse)

Time: Just before midnight

Spike and Angel were bored. They had already fed for the night, and were now waiting. For what, they were really sure.

"I'm bored." Angel whined.

"Well that's just too damn bad, isn't it?" Spike sneered in response.

Off in another part of the warehouse was a small noise.

"What was that?"

"Do you think I have any clue? Why don't you go check it out and stop whining about your boredom?" Spike snapped.

Angel stormed off in the direction of the noise.

"Woah!!"

"What?"

"You need to see this!"

"Fine. I'm coming." Spike sighed.

He walked over to where Angel was standing.

"What the Hell is that?!"

"I think it is a portal, but it looks odd."

"Not as weird as you look."

"What?!"

"Nothing." Spike said quickly.

Angel looked back at the portal, muttering something about childish idiots.

Spike just smiled.

"Well, we know it's a portal. Where do you think it goes?" Angel mused.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, and you are too chicken to find out!" Angel accused.

"No I'm not, you are!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Angel denied.

"Fine. How about we stop acting like idiots and both go through."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but I'm bored, so let's go."

"Fine." Angel agreed. After all he was bored, too.

So Spike and Angel stepped into the portal, neither trusting the other.

The portal vanished with a small sound, leaving no trace behind.

Soooo. Yeah.

Review please.

This is my first fic, so be nice. (plz!)


	2. Arrivals

Title: Once Upon a Midnight Strange

Author: midnightspyder

Rating: Teen, for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, please don't sue me!

(Authors note: the words _italicized _are thoughts)

Chapter 2

Arrivals

Place: Somewhere in the Middle Realm

Time: 12:15 AM

Harry and Draco tumbled out of the portal, landing on the floor, which they discover is very hard.

"What the hell did you do that for, Malfoy?" Harry screamed.

"Why did you drag me with you, Potter!?"

"You pushed me!"

Draco stormed off in the direction of the portal.

"Oh. My. God."

"What now, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"The portal's gone."

"Oh shit!!" Harry began cursing in a fluent stream of words.

"We're so screwed."

Draco began to panic as Harry continued to curse.

"Potter?"

Harry stopped cursing and glared at Draco. "What do you want?"

"Have you looked around?"

Harry stopped and did just that.

The room seemed small at first, but when the boys looked again, it seemed huge. The floor had and abstract red, black, and silver pattern repeating on the floor. The sky was dark, but a bright, brilliantly silver full moon lit the sky. Stars were scattered all across the sky, and not a cloud was in sight to bloke the beautiful view. And the walls... well, there didn't seem to be any end to it, it seemed to extend forever.

"Wow."

"Yeah...wow." Harry said in awe.

"what do you think this place is?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we should split up. This place may be dangerous."

"True, but I still don't trust or like you, Potter."

"I don't expect you to."

"Which way should we go?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, Rock-Paper-Scissors for it?"

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

After Harry had explained the strange thing that is Rock-Paper-Scissors, Harry and Draco played. If Draco won, they would go left. If Harry won, they would go right.

"Hah, Potter, I win!" Draco sneered.

"Yeah, yeah, left it is."

They began to walk left, not really looking for anything, just walking to pass the time.

Place: Somewhere else in the Middle Realm

Time: 12:15 AM

The journey was strange. Flashing lights, swirling colors. They stepped out into a room.

A really, really big room.

"Where the hell are we?" Spike murmured.

"I don't know, but it seems pretty empty."

"Hmm. Maybe if we start walking, we'll find someone."

"Yeah, well. Which way should we walk?"

"Let's go right." Spike suggested.

"OK. Whatever."

So they went right, neither pair knowing that they were slowly moving away from the only other life in the realm.


	3. Distractions

Title: Once Upon a Midnight Strange

Author: midnightspyder

Rating: Teen, for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, please don't sue me!

(Authors note: the words _italicized _are thoughts)

Chapter 3

Distractions

Place: Night Realm

Time: 12:30 AM

Helena looked up form the novel she was reading.

"Hey Emily..."

"Huh? What?"

Another girl came bursting into the room at this point. "Honeys, I'm home!!"

The girl with dark hair, Helena, was startled by this sudden appearance, and promptly fell out of her chair. "EEK! Ow! What did you that for!"

"I'm sorry." The blond, green-eyed girl said.

"Hey check this out Rachael."

"What's up?"

She stepped up to a mirror-like thing mounted on the wall. In it was reflected two different pictures. One was of Harry and Draco walking, the other of Spike and Angel walking.

"Yes! My plan worked! Hang on..." she stopped talking. "Emily!!" She yelled.

"AHH! What?" Emily squeaked.

"You sent them both to the same realm?!" the taller blond accused.

"Rachael, chill! It's OK. Maybe it will help somehow." Helena said in a calm voice.

"Maybe you're right." Rachael muttered.

"Oh, hey! I did send them to the same realm." Emily said, rather airily, almost as if she really was with the rest of the world. "I guess I got distracted by the shiny-ness of the portals..." She got distracted by the shiny locket around her neck, and started humming to herself.

Helena looked at Rachael. "Well, she's out of it." She stated.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to explain to them where they are and why they are here."

"Yeah, but..." Helena's voice faded out. She seemed to be thinking, staring blankly at the mirror.

"What?"

"We should at least get them in the same place so that we only have to explain it once."

"Yeah," Rachael agreed.

Helena reached toward the mirror. Her hands slid into the mirror's front, creating a ripple effect. She grabbed the two images as if they were an everyday object, and turned the pictures around. They had been walking in towards the edge of the frame, now they walked towards the middle.

Helena removed her hands from the mirror, and the two girls looked at each other, then at Emily, who was still sitting on the floor distracted.

"Hey, Em?" Rachael asked.

"Huh?" Emily was startled.

"We're going to go tell the boys about what's going on." Helena stated.

"Ohh, I wanna go!" Emily squealed.

"Umm. OK. I guess." Rachael said.

Emily stood up and walked over to the two girls.

"Well, to my house we go." Rachael stated. She grabbed and arm of each of her friends, and with a 'pop' they vanished.


	4. The Meet Up

Title: Once Upon a Midnight Strange

Author: midnightspyder

Rating: Teen, for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, please don't sue me!

(Authors note: the words _italicized _are thoughts)

Chapter 4

The Meet-Up

Place: Middle Realm

Time: 1 AM

Draco and Harry had been walking forever, it seemed.

"My feet hurt." Draco muttered, breaking the silence.

"Let's stop for a minute."

"OK."

The silence resumed, just as it had been before.

Off in the distance, there was the sound of voices.

Harry and Draco immediately jumped to their feet, wands ready. They began carefully moving towards the sound, side-by-side, cautious.

Spike and Angel came into view.

"WTF?" Harry mutters.

Both pairs stop walking; just looking at each other.

Spike's POV

There were two others. One blond, thin and very pale. The other dark-haired, slightly tan, with glasses, tall, and lean.

Angel was still just staring in shock at the boys which had two almost-identical sticks pointing at them.

The blond was opposite him, while the darker-haired one stood opposite Angel. The resemble between them was very strong. Both with dark hair, both taller than the blonds...it was strange.

With a small popping noise, three beautiful girls appeared. Two with blond hair, and one with dark hair. The blond girl in the middle dropped the arms of the other two and smiled. Her smile was dazzling, even if it was a bit awkward. "Wow. Hi guys!" she smiled again.


	5. Discoveries

Title: Once Upon a Midnight Strange

Author: midnightspyder

Rating: Teen, for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. I'm not trying to make any money off of this, please don't sue me!

(Authors note: the words _italicized _are thoughts)

Chapter 5

Discoveries

Place: Middle Realm

Time: 1:30 AM

Rachael stood with Emily on her left and Helena on her right. She sighed.

Draco's POV

Draco saw the girl in the middle sigh. _I wonder what's up? How did she just appear? This is weird._

The girl in the middle gave a look to the girl on her right, who had very dark brown hair. "Hi, guys! I'm Rachael."

_Rachael. A beautiful name. Beautiful girls..._

Rachael gave and exasperated look at the sky, and the sky brightened. A lot.

_She has control over the sky!?_ He could see his shock mirrored in the faces of the others.

He could now see the girls more clearly.

Rachael had a slightly wavy blond hair, which flowed to her shoulder. Her eyes were a piercing green. She had fair skin, and she was maybe five feet four inches tall.

"This is Helena." She pointed to the girl on the right.

Helena stepped forward. She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders and dark eyes. She had an olive skin tone, and was about an inch shorter than Rachael, and she seemed less friendly. She was staring right at him, very intensely. Rachel tapped her arm. Helena started and looked at her, and some silent thought seemed to pass between them. Helena stepped back.

The other girl seemed fascinated by the necklace around her neck, which was very shiny.

Rachael pointed to her. "This is Emily."

Emily looked up at the sound of her name, and said "Huh?" very softly. She had blond hair that was very straight, and fell all the way to mid-back. She had slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. Emily stood maybe two inches shorter than Rachael, and seemed distracted easily.

She looked at Rachael and yawned. Rachael and Helena exchanged a quick glance. Emily sat down on the ground and yawned again She curled up on the floor and seemed to snuggle down to sleep. Emily sighed. "Night, night..." She began to softly snore.

"Aw, man..."

"Dammit!" Rachael cussed, as Emily vanished with a small popping noise.

Helena snorted. "Of course this was going to happen."

"Oh my god. She has the worst timing."

All the while, the boys had looked on with shock at the scene

Finally one spoke. Draco didn't know his name, but he was the dark one, tall and morose-looking. The resemblance between him and Potter was unusual...

"Umm...I would like to know what the hell is going on here." He said.

Rachael looked over at him. "Oh. Yes. Of course." She sighed, and muttered under her breath something about a plan being ruined.

"OK, but we might as well be comfortable." She waved her hand and arm chairs appeared. Two black ones for her and Helena, and four red ones for the boys. "Sit." she said as she flopped down into a chair. Helena slouched down into the other next to it. A book appeared in her hands. She flipped it open, and began to read. Rachael looked at her, then sighed and looked at the four boys, sitting in a semi-circle in front of her.

Draco had Potter on his left, and the blond man on his right. The dark-haired man sat on the the blond dude's right. The chairs were surprisingly comfortable.

All of the males were staring at Rachael. She looked around. "First of all, introductions." She pointed at herself. "I'm Rachael." She pointed to the other girl. "This is Helena." She pointed to Potter. "Harry Potter." She pointed at him. "Draco Malfoy." She pointed at the other blond. "Spike," and to the dark haired one "Angel."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Spike muttered, "Nice to meet ya, now what the hell are we doing here?"

Rachael glared at him. "I heard that."

Spike looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

She sighed and looked away for a moment. "All right." she sighed again. "Let's start from the beginning. I'm a hopeless meddler when it comes to some things. I'll try to fix them I think I can...it's in my nature to. So, whenever I look down into the world and see two perfectly OK guys hating each other, I want to know why. If it's no reason at all, I want to fix it. This is the case for the four of you."

"Hey, I don't even know him!" Potter protested, pointing at Angel.

"I meant you and Draco."

"Oh." Harry said.

"And me and Spikey here are the other pair?" Angel said sarcastically.

"Yup, you got it."

"Damn." Angel looked bored.

_He's kinda hott..._Draco thought to himself.

"So we hate each other, and you want to stop it?" Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but..." Rachael paused.

"Emily got distracted." Helena had finally looked up from her book, and was staring at him again. _Wow, she's intense._ Draco vaguely wondered why she was staring at him.

"Emily?" Potter looked confused.

"The one who so untimely fell asleep." Helena began reading again.

"Oh, wait, hang on, what does she have to do with all this?" Now Draco was confused.

"She was the one who made the portals you went through." Rachael explained. "You see, Helena' Emily, and I are goddesses. Helena is the goddess of night, Emily is a goddess of...well...shiny things, and I am the goddess of Revenge, Justice, and Compassion."

"No way! You're a goddess!" Potter looked shocked at the turn of events.

"That's what I just said." Rachael glared at him. "Anyway..." she continued. "We each have a 'house' of our own. They are actually realms that we can control and manipulate to whatever we want. You are currently in my realm, the Middle Realm. Helena's realm is the Night Realm, and Emily's home is the Silver Realm."

_So that's how she could control the sky._ Draco sat, wondering why on Earth he had ever gone near the damn portal in the first place. This was all so very strange.

"So, anyway..." Rachael was still speaking. "Emily was going to create portals to send each pair of you to a different realm; one pair to my realm, one to hers. Except that she didn't. She sent all of you here, and then fell asleep."

"Why can't you just fix it yourself?" Angel looked at Rachael like she was a moron.

Helena's head snapped up, and she glared at Angel threateningly. "Because we don't have that power. I can transport people into my realm, and Rachael can move people into her realm, but we have to be touching them to move them. Emily is the only one that can transport people anywhere, using the portals or her other powers."

"And there is no way Helena is going to allow anyone but gods or goddesses into her realm." Rachael explained. Her voice was soft, and suddenly a glass of water appeared in her hand. She took a slow drink. She sighed again. "So anyway, my fabulous plot was that I was going to steal you away, and throw you somewhere until you learned not to hate each other anymore."

"How charming." Spike sneered.

Helena laughed. "You may want to be careful around Rachael, she isn't the goddess of revenge for nothing!"

Rachael was glaring at Spike. Spike looked unimpressed. She glared at him harder. Spike glared back.

With a yell of surprise, Spike and his chair caught on fire. Angel and Draco jumped to their feet as Helena began laughing.

Spike sprang from his chair and began patting himself, trying to put the fire out. As soon as he was out of his chair, the fire was put out on it. Spike seemed to realize something, and stopped patting himself.

He looked up at Rachael who had a small smile on her face. Helena was roaring with laughter, and had fallen out of her chair. She was now rolling on the floor. Potter had a look of shock on his face. Angel seemed stunned by the turn of events. Draco found the whole thing quite hilarious, and he began to chuckle. Angel's look of shock faded, and he began chuckling as well.

Spike seemed relieved. "Bloody hell." Draco finally realized that Spike wasn't actually on fire. The air around him was aflame with a bright fire. Spike's face slowly changed from relief to arrogant amusement.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Spike sneered at Rachael.

"Without a doubt." Rachael pointed at Helena, who had now stopped laughing, but was still sitting on the floor, hiccuping. "She seems to think so as well."

The fire around Spike went out, and he sat down in his chair. Draco and Angel slowly settled down in their chairs. Helena got up and sat back down in her chair.

"Well, that was interesting." Angel laughed.

"Yeah." Draco quietly agreed.

(A/N yeah. so. Sorry about how long that chapter was. I just couldn't find a good stopping point when I wrote it.

Please Read & review. )


End file.
